


We are a team.

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Summary: @iffoundmyhappythought asked: Angel falling for a girl who’s pregnant (father didn’t want anything to do with a baby) and her being hesitant to get involved with him because she couldn’t believe anyone would want to her with all the “baggage” she comes with. Would want her with all the baggage she comes with** but angel doesn’t care he’s so enamored with her and is excited to be a dad 😭🥰
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. English isn’t my first language, I’m sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar. This also gonna be one-shot but I like the idea of fluffy-daddy-Angel, so I’m gonna write two chapters.

You met him at the fair in Santa Madre. You went with some friends of work, who forced you to go out after Matt broke up with you four months ago. This shouldn’t be a problem actually, but the reason he left it was miserable. You can remember the moment you told your boyfriend you were expecting a baby with the test in a hand. You’ve been with him for the last two years and you had always talked about the idea of have a child. But that day everything changed. He yelled at you really mad, throwing to the floor every stuff he found in his way. You were crying, feeling bad and anxious. You also couldn’t breathe when the door was closed loudly. You’ve never seen him again.

Angel was there hanging out with the crew, between laughs and a lot of testosterone, having the attention of everyone at the fair. Even your friends couldn’t stop looking at him and talking about how good they look with the leather vest and all the tattoos around their bodies. You sighed with your hands on the five-months-belly under the black dress you were wearing, trying to hide the pregnancy and avoiding random questions about the father.

“I have a craving of cotton candy. I’ll be back in a minute”, you said to your friends, getting up of your seat with a little effort and a growl in your throat. It wasn’t easy to carry a baby inside you.

Like a hungry wolf, you followed the sweet smell to the truck with that melody that could be calling you to come, searching for some money in your bag. “One green, please”, you said to the man without looking at him. You like this one a lot ‘cause had an apple flavour that drove you crazy.

“Ten bucks, keep the change”.

You heard a male voice by your left, looking up to him. He was smiling so sweet your legs trembled for a moment. “Thank you”, was everything you were allow to say, 'cause you were lost in his eyes.

“I can remember my mom asking my dad at four am to buy her an ice-cream. Fuck… That woman always did whatever she wanted with him”, he finally said, while you were taking your cotton candy. “Where’s the father? Shouldn’t him bring you those things?”

You swallowed in silence, getting a green piece into your mouth to avoid the question. He noded, no words needed. He also knew he fucked up a good conversation. He liked you since he saw you a few meters away with your friends, and had to recognize that know you were single it was like the fucking sweetest melody he could ever heard. “Look, 'am… not that kind of guy who has a kinky sex with milfs or pregnants or whatever, but…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence when you started to cough hardly, because of his words. This wasn’t the kind of things you could heard like… never? But at least was fun. He patted you on the back, till you recovered your breathe.

“I was tryin’ to say before you were about to die, no women deserves to be alone with a baby. Write down my number, you can call me whenever you need”, he offered you a hand, waiting for your phone.

You upped an eyebrow with some incredulity draw in your face. Was it a dream? Were you dreaming? Without saying nothing, you gave him with a soft smile feeling a little shy. It was a very kind proposition, but you weren’t sure if you were gonna call him at two am to ask for a cheesy burger with an extra of chips.

────────────

“Yo’, mi dulce!”, Angel yells from the kitchen. “One month to meet my fucking princesa!”

He sounds happy and excited, while you walk to him with your hands on your eight-months-belly. Angel comes to you, getting down on his knees to leave a kiss there. “Hey, Laura, daddy is anxious to have you in his arms”, he whispers before looking up to you with the same smile that made you fall in love with him.

“You’re on time to run away”. You say with a sigh for umpteenth time since you met him that day. He frowns getting up, taking your cheeks between his tattoed hands. He gives you a kiss, slowly, tasting yours.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, baby. I don’t care if she’s not my blood. You two are mi family, you hear’ me, ah…?”, you nod in silence. You can’t argue with Angel about nothing. He’s going to be the best father you could imagine.


	2. WE ARE A TEAM, Prt. II

“ANGEL, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY ‘EMPUJA’ AGAIN, I'M GONNA CUT YOU IN PIECES”, you cry yelling at him, taking his shirt between your fingers, till you're knuckles starts to white because the effort.

“Son, go away. Let me do this”.

“But pops...”

“ANGEL, GO FUCKING AWAY NOW”.

Pain. Your body is fully in pain with your legs open and four doctors helping with the childbird. You asked before to have some anesthesia, but they said that apparently you don't need it. Felipe holds your hand, leaving a kiss in your sweaty forehead while your boyfriend goes to the rest room, where the crew wait to know their niece Laura. You feel like Satan is inside you, pushing with all your might, thinking for a while you could break Felipe's hand. 

It's been two hours since you were taken to that room, once your doctor said you were ready to give birth. Good god, you love your daughter, but why the fuck she's being so slow to meet the world? Is not that bad, she's gonna be surrounded by hot and grumpy old men who's gonna put a bullet without doubts in anyone who dares to make her suffer. They also had cool motorbikes and cook delicious food. 

You push your body out again. One time. Two times. Three times more. At the fourth time you feel empty. A sharp cry floods the floor and you start to cry while your father-in-law kiss your cheek looking at the small baby. The doctors clean her with some warm water, putting her into a white blanket before leaving your daughter between your arms. You hug her softly looking up to the old man by your side with the happiest and tired smile you can show him. Everybody says that new-born babies are ugly, but Laura is the most beautiful in world.

“She's my granddaughter...”, Felipe says in tears with a whisper.

“Yes, she is”, you ask with a drowned yawn, before he takes her in his big hands.

──────────────  
(Next morning)

The guys are drinking a coffee in the hospital hallway in front of the door of your room, where you're resting since Laura came to the world. You had no energies, so you fell sleep quickly. Everybody knows her. Everybody is there. The Mayans, Letti, Chuky, Vicki, even Chibs came from Charming to meet the new member of the MC. 

“Is (Y/N) there?”

The men turn around, finding a younger man than is walking fast to them and pointing the room with a finger. Angel knows him. He saw his face in a picture, when you two move on together. He set it on fire. EZ looks at her brother, reading every gesture in him, putting a hand on his chest to stop the crazy shit he wanna do. “Please, don't”, Felipe says, holding his shoulders with an arm. But no one could stop him, not even Alvarez who cuts his steps.

“ 'fuck you doin' here, ah?”, Angel pushes Marcus away, upping his arms with anger and this kind of walk he uses when he's gonna beat your ass with no regrets.

“I came to meet my daughter. Who are you?”

Wrong words with ten men in front of him, who can kill him in the worst ways possible and sleep before like babies. Crossed arms, upped chins, security poses behind Angel. He laughs, licking his own lip with his eyes away. He's trying to control hisself, for you and Laura. You two don't deserve that a day full of happiness be ruined because of him. 

“You better go away and never come back, puto cobarde”.

“I'm not goi...”

Before Matt can finish the sentence, Angel's rings break his nose with a punch. Blood in the wall, falling to the floor, whinings. The oldest Reyes' brother lay on top of him, taking his red sweater with angry fingers, face to face. “Listen, motherfucker. If ya' dare to come back one fucking time again, I'm gonna make ya' dig your own grave. After that, I'm gonna tear off your skin and make ya' eat'. And then I'm gonna bury ya' alive”, he's eyes are fully open with the crazy mood can screw the shit out of Bishop, Galindo and whoever thinks that is on top of world. 

EZ takes him by his shoulders, while Chibs checks the blade of his knife is well sharpened, 'cause he's gonna make sure Matt remember who the fuck are Laura's family. Coco brings the Reyes a coffee an put him apart, Creeper and Gilly takes the other man outside being followed by the crew looking for an alley. He never should come back and he's gonna regret it the rest of his life.

You wake up slowly and disoriented. For a moment, you don't know where you are. You still tired and feel a pain you've never experienced before. ‘Pi, pi, pi’, that sound is giving you a horrible headache, trying to incorporate yourself. Your weak arms falls laying again on the bed. You have to wait a couple minutes till your eyes get used to the white light and the sunny morning that iluminates the room. “Angel...?” You say with the dry throat. You can hear what's happening outside of the hospital room and you're shaking afraid. Tears falling down in your cheeks, calling Angel again with some coughs interrumpting it. The Mayan runs to the bed, having a seat and holding you between his strong arms. He fulls you of kisses all over your face.

“It's okey, mi dulce, I'm here... I'm here”, he says trying to calm you down with soft caresses on your back. “Laura is ok, and we're ok. He's not gonna come back”.

“He can't if he doesn't have legs”, Coco enters to the room talking more seriously than ever before. He hugs you too, being followed by Letti.

“Can... Can I hold her...?”, you ask looking at the baby resting in the cradle at your right. Angel nods walking to your daughter to bring you. She's the most beautiful creature in life, sleeping peacefully. You know you can't be more in love with someone else than with her. She's everything. She's gonna be a warrior. 

Five minutes later, Bishop call to the open door, with the crew behind him. He carries a bag in a hand.

“What's up, mami?”, Tranq doesn't want to wait, hugging you softly and giving you a kiss in your cheek. “We bring Laura two presents”. He pokes her nose lovingly while the guys stand around the bed with a big smile on his faces.

Bishop takes a black blanket out of the bag with the Mayans' icon embroidery on it. You know Vicky made it and that's so kind.

“Show her our fav, show her our fav!”, Riz is very excited, taking it off the president's hands. Seconds later, he up on air a little vest. One exactly that their wearing. “Now she's an official member of Mayans”.

You start to laugh, leaving away the tears. Felipe holds Laura in his arms, moving like he's dancing to calm the girl who start to wake up. You take the leather vest, brushing with your fingers the patch at the right that says “miembro de honor”. 

“Laura Reyes, miembro de honor of Mayans, soun' fuckin' good, man!” Angel says making some noise with his hands on the bed. “I'm gonna teach her to beat everyone ass! Yo! No one gonna bother my fockin' daughter!”


End file.
